<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jalousie, ascenseur et Mimie Mathy by MeridaB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383314">Jalousie, ascenseur et Mimie Mathy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridaB/pseuds/MeridaB'>MeridaB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dix pour cent | Call My Agent! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridaB/pseuds/MeridaB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Elise Formain tombait sous le charme d'Andréa et abandonnait son plan machiavélique pour faire couler ASK?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andréa Martel/Elise Formain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jalousie, ascenseur et Mimie Mathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vous voyez la brune - quarante ans, plutôt sexy, tailleur pantalon et talons de douze - danser au milieu d’un bar à cocktail parisien super chic et super cher ? Eh bien, c’est moi, Elise Formain, agent chez ASK. Non je ne suis pas une habituée des bars d’ambiance, mais cela fait partie de mon plan pour dépouiller ASK de ses talents au profit de Starmedia. Il y a des jours où j’ai l’impression de faire le pire job du monde, mais pas ce soir.</p><p> Je n’ai que faire de l’homme qui me tourne autour depuis dix bonnes minutes. Pas vraiment mon genre… En fait, j’ai trop bu, la tête me tourne et je vois à moitié flou, mais je ne regrette rien. J’ai vraiment passé une soirée incroyable avec Andréa Martel. J’ai beau la détester, je dois reconnaître qu’elle est vraiment drôle et intelligente, et j’ai l’impression que je pourrais parler avec elle pendant des heures. Et puis, Andréa ne peut pas s’empêcher de flirter avec moi, et, c’est un peu bizarre, mais je me suis surprise à trouver cela plutôt agréable. Si je ne me préparais pas à trahir irrémédiablement sa confiance, nous serions probablement devenues bonnes copines.</p><p>Je me déhanche sur la piste, et puis, de temps à autre je la regarde, accoudée à la table du bar. Soudain, nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus. Elle me fascine. Ce petit air d’autosuffisance qui recourbe ses lèvres, cette désinvolture avec laquelle elle se meut, et cette confiance indéfectible qui anime son regard me fascinent. La fille assise en face d’elle semble l’avoir remarqué elle aussi car elle n’arrête pas de lui jeter des regards lascifs en coin. « Quelconque », ne puis-je m’empêcher de penser.</p><p>Je fais un petit signe à Andréa pour l’inviter à me rejoindre pour danser. Après tout, peut-être que moi aussi je flirte un peu? Elle me sourit, puis elle jette un œil indécis à son iPhone. Une lueur étrange brille dans son regard lorsqu’elle relève les yeux vers moi et je sens une chaleur envahir mon estomac. « Vraiment, tu as trop bu Elise... » murmure la petite voix dans ma tête « Ressaisis-toi!».</p><p>En quelques enjambées à peine, Andréa a franchi la distance qui nous sépare, et elle se déhanche à côté de moi, dégingandée sur ses jambes interminables, mais incroyablement séduisante. Nos corps se frôlent dangereusement et je me surprends à penser qu’il n’y a pas assez de distance entre elle et moi, et en même temps, qu’il y en a beaucoup trop.</p><p>La musique se termine, et une chanson d’Enrique Iglesias lui succède. Avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qui m’arrive, mes bras sont pendus au cou d’Andréa et nos hanches s’épousent et se balancent en rythme. Une chaleur humide s’immisce dans mon entre-deux jambes et je perçois une douleur lancinante dans le creux de mes reins. J’ai envie de baiser. Je peste intérieurement : « Fichue musique espagnole… ».  Cela n’a évidemment rien à voir avec les mains baladeuses d’Andréa sur mes hanches, ou avec les yeux de braise qu'elle darde sur mes lèvres, ni même avec la chaleur de son souffle qui caresse mon cou…</p><p>Là encore je ne saurais dire comment, mais sa jambe s’est glissée entre les miennes, et je me frotte impudemment contre sa cuisse. Le frottement du tissu de nos vêtements exacerbe les salves de plaisir qui envahissent mon corps tout entier, et je ressens les prémisses de l’orgasme, lorsqu’Andréa se dérobe. J’ai à peine le temps de lire sur ses lèvres « J’y vais » avant qu’elle ne disparaisse.</p><p>Je reste pantoise, abasourdie par ce qui vient de se produire.</p><p>*</p><p>Le lendemain, je me réveille avec un mal de crâne digne d’une soirée étudiante qui aurait mal terminé, et je n’ai pas fermé l’œil de la nuit… Andréa Martel m’obsède. A chaque fois que j’essaye de fermer les yeux, son visage se découpe derrière mes paupières, et pour être honnête, j’ai passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à me masturber en pensant à elle, sans que mon corps ne soit jamais rassasié… « Tu n’as plus l’âge pour ça… Et tu n’es pas lesbienne, Elise. » me dit ma voix intérieure, et je ne peux me retenir de l’insulter tout haut.</p><p>- Tais-toi connasse ! </p><p>« Aïe ». Le son de ma propre voix exacerbe mon mal au crâne. Je m’ausculte dubitativement dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J’ai les traits tirés, des cernes profondes comme des cratères, les cheveux sales, et exactement une demi-heure pour me composer une gueule potable. Autant dire que ce n’est pas gagné… Je saute donc sous la douche - que je prends glaciale tous les matins ; ce n’est pas pour rien que tout le monde pense que je suis une psychopathe.</p><p>Le froid mordant transperce ma peau nue en véritable décharge électrique, et cela me fait un bien fou. Après quelques minutes à peine, j’ai déjà les idées beaucoup plus claires, tandis que les rouages de mon cerveau se mettent à tourner à mille à l’heure pour fomenter un plan de séduction.  </p><p>Au diable Lucchini et Berléand, ASK et Starmedia... C’est Andréa Martel que je veux.</p><p>                                                                                          *             </p><p>Il est 8h58 lorsque j’arrive au bureau. Andréa m’attend dans l’ascenseur.</p><p>- Bonjour Andréa. </p><p>- Salut, me répond Andréa, puis elle détourne immédiatement le regard. Je peste intérieurement. « Putain, elle n’a pas une cerne la connasse... »</p><p>Camille court pour nous rejoindre avant que les portes de l’ascenseur ne se referment– c’est une occasion rêvée.</p><p>- Bonjour Camille !</p><p>- Bonjour Elise ! Comment ça va ? me répond Camille d’un ton guilleret.</p><p>- Vraiment très bien et toi ? Alors ça y est tu t’es fait ce petit cadeau dont on a parlé ? </p><p>Consciente qu’Andréa nous épie, je sors mon grand jeu de séduction – « quatre heures du matin, sortie de boite de nuit » comme elle le dit si bien - et je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Ça a l’air de plutôt bien marcher vu la chaire de poule qui hérisse le duvet sur son cou.</p><p>- Des Louboutin bleues. Elles sont superbes. Tu veux les voir ?</p><p>Camille sort son téléphone et je pose mon menton sur son épaule pour voir la photo. Elle tressaillit.</p><p>- Ah ouais carrément ! Tu dois être hyper sexy avec ça dis-moi !</p><p>J’enroule une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de mon index. Son cou et ses épaules ont pris une teinte écarlate. Décidément, je lui fais de l’effet à la petite jeune, c’est dingue.</p><p>- Oh je ne sais pas trop, répond-elle, visiblement gênée. Il n’y a pas grand monde qui me regarde j’ai l’impression. Ce n’est pas comme si on avait le temps pour une vie privée de toute façon…</p><p>- Oh ma chérie… Aller pour la peine je t’invite à prendre un verre chez moi ce soir ça te dit ?</p><p>Je caresse ses épaules d’une manière qui se veut réconfortante. Elle tourne la tête pour me faire face, si bien que son visage se trouve à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Je n’avais jamais remarqué à quel point Camille peut être mignonne… Le ding de l’ascenseur m’arrache à mes pensées.</p><p>- Euh… D’accord ? me répond Camille, un large sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>Les portes de l’ascenseur coulissent.</p><p>- Et mets tes Louboutin. Ça serait dommage de les laisser au placard. Bon aller, j’ai du boulot, à plus.</p><p>Je caresse sa joue avec ma main, puis, jetant un regard à Andréa qui affiche un air renfrogné, j’ajoute.</p><p>- Bye Andréa.</p><p>Mon plan fonctionne à merveille</p><p>*</p><p>- Je vous raccompagne Mimie. J’irai faire un tour au parc pour me dégourdir les jambes par la même occasion.</p><p>Oui on parle bien de Mimie Mathy qui est ENCORE là. Et je vais au parc, non pas pour me dégourdir les jambes, mais pour fumer. Cela fait deux mois que je n’ai pas touché une clope, mais Mimie a eu raison du peu de sang-froid qu’il me reste depuis hier soir. Lorsque je l’ai volée à Andréa, je n’avais pas la moindre idée qu’elle allait m’accaparer à ce point… Mais bon, on va continuer les ronds de jambes et les courbettes, parce que mine de rien, avec son un mètre trente, elle rapporte un sacré paquet de pognon.</p><p>Je l’accompagne donc à l’ascenseur lorsque j’entends :</p><p>- Mimie !</p><p>C’est Andréa. Elle nous court après et s’engouffre avec nous dans l’ascenseur.</p><p>Mimie appuie sur le bouton pour rouvrir les portes, et elle sort.</p><p>- Je suis désolée Elise, je sais que tu travailles avec cette hystérique, mais je refuse de lui parler.</p><p>- Aller Mimie, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est une petite conversation de femme à femme. Montez dans cet ascenceur.</p><p>Mimie adresse un fuck caustique à Andréa qui appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton de l’ascenseur pour empêcher que les portes ne se ferment.</p><p>- Je ne parle qu’à mon agent. D’ailleurs, Elise, est-ce que tu peux dire à cette chère Andréa d’aller se faire foutre ?</p><p>- Mimie c’est très important…</p><p>Andréa continue d’appuyer sur le bouton</p><p>- Parlez-en à Elise. Elle me fera parvenir le message.</p><p>- ET MERDE.</p><p>- Qu’est ce qui se passe Andréa ?</p><p>Andréa appuie sur le bouton de l’ascenseur comme une forcenée, mais rien à faire, les portes se referment sur nous.</p><p>- Putain de merde… C’est ma fête aujourd’hui…</p><p>- Bon au moins on n’est pas dans le noir cette fois-ci…</p><p>J’ironise, mais je dois dire que l’idée de me retrouver dans le noir avec Andréa est loin de me déplaire.</p><p>- Cette fois-ci ?</p><p>- L’autre jour on est restés coincés une bonne demi-heure avec Gabriel…</p><p>- Tu déconnes ?!</p><p>Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.</p><p>- PUTAIN ! Andréa frappe la porte du plat de sa main.</p><p>- Oh c’est bon, ne cache pas ta joie surtout… Je dirais que je suis de plutôt bonne compagnie… Tu pourrais être coincée avec Mimie. Elle ne paye pas de mine comme ça mais je pense qu’elle te réduirait en chair à saucisse. Enfin, tu la connais mieux que moi.</p><p>J’essaie tant bien que mal de faire de l’humour, mais Andréa est tendue comme un arc. Après avoir appuyé une énième fois sur le bouton de téléalarme, elle vient se camper devant moi et me secoue par les épaules.</p><p>- C’est ta faute bordel !</p><p>- Pardon ? MA faute ?</p><p>- Oui ! Tu n’es qu’une petite intrigante qui est en train de foutre le bordel dans MA boite.</p><p>Andréa fulmine à tel point qu’une chaleur de souffre semble irradier de son corps jusque dans le mien. Cette foudre qu’elle dirige contre moi me rend toute chose, et une faiblesse s’empare de mes jambes. J’ai envie de m’effondrer dans ses bras, mais je suis bien trop fière pour cela. En un instant, je me ressaisis, et je suis prête à riposter.</p><p>- Vraiment !? Je te savais gonflée mais pas à ce point. Je pensais plutôt que je l’avais sauvée TA boite justement. C’est moi qui ai ramené mes talents, c’est moi qui t’ai trouvé une nounou, c’est moi qui ai coaché Camille pour son contrat…</p><p>Andréa croise les bras.</p><p>- Ah oui j’ai bien vu ce matin comment tu la coachais !</p><p>- Ah d’accord, je vois mieux…</p><p>Je lui adresse un de ces petits sourires narquois dont j’ai le secret.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>Je me penche vers Andréa, et c’est à son tour d’être déstabilisée. De ma voix la plus sensuelle, je lui souffle à l’oreille.</p><p>- Tu es jalouse.</p><p>- Pfff n’importe quoi…</p><p>- Si si… tu es jalouse, j’en mettrais ma main à couper.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Formain mais il va falloir que ça s’arrête…</p><p>Je me mords la lèvre et secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Après quelques secondes de silence, je me risque à demander :</p><p>- Pourquoi tu es partie hier soir ?</p><p>Andréa baisse le regard.</p><p>- Bon écoute, la franchise, ce n’est pas mon fort, et j’ai déjà fait fuir la femme de ma vie à cause de ça… Donc je vais essayer d’être franche avec toi. Tu avais bu et tu m’as allumée hier soir… et oui j’ai kiffé ça. C’était la première fois que je me sentais vivante depuis des semaines… Tu me plais Elise, et j'ai envie de toi, mais tu es hétéro, et je n’ai pas envie de souffrir…</p><p>Je ne peux pas résister à l’envie irrésistible de me jeter sur elle. Je capture ses poignets dans mes mains pour la plaquer contre la paroi de l’ascenseur dans un baiser enflammé.</p><p>Sa bouche est à la fois douce et infiniment passionnée contre la mienne ; c’est un baiser libérateur. Je me rends compte de la tension qui s’est accumulée entre nous au cours des dernières semaines seulement au moment où celle-ci quitte mon corps qui s’abandonne tout entier à notre étreinte. Je guide sa main sur mes fesses, et elle me presse contre elle tandis que j’explore son corps avec mes mains et ma bouche. Je m’attarde sur la chair de son cou – elle a un gout divin qui m’enivre ; j’en veux plus, toujours plus.</p><p>Ma main se glisse entre ses jambes et je la caresse à travers son jean. Elle gémit.</p><p>Ding. C’est l’ascenseur qui se remet en marche et nous arrache l’une à l’autre.</p><p>Nous nous tenons à présent côte à côte, silencieuses. Je lui murmure :</p><p>- Je ne sais pas ce que que tu en penses, mais ce n’était pas du baiser d’hétéro ça. </p><p>- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Formain.</p><p>Je sens sa main sur mes fesses, et mon corps frémit.</p><p>Les portes s’ouvrent sur Mimie qui n’a pas bougé d’un centimètre.</p><p>- Hé ben… Vous en faites des têtes… Vous vous êtes battues ou quoi ?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>